


Eddie is horny, Buck.

by buckedz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckedz/pseuds/buckedz
Summary: I did this for 911 POC Week 2020 on Tumblr. The prompt is from @911pocweek.Day 2: "You're so fucking hot when you're mad." + funLet's go!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	Eddie is horny, Buck.

In retrospective, Eddie should not, or never–God, he used to go to Church and pray for being an obedient believer—be turned on by someone who is screaming his head off because of a contempt. Plus, the someone being said is his best friend, out of all people he could freely get turned on with. This is all very, very wrong. 

"The lady said she's not looking for a partner tonight, so what part of those words is so damn hard to understand?" Buck says, loud enough for the man to hear.

They both went out to loosen up some muscles and here they are. In a club. Music pounding, people dancing, people yelling. Buck yelling at a man. 

Eddie doesn't want to interfere because to be honest, that man deserves to be yelled at. But Buck is boiling. 

The man who was harassing the lady shoved Buck, "What the fuck does this has to do with you? Is she your fucking girl?"

Maybe tipsy Buck is easily triggered because Buck grabs the man by the collar.

"Whoa, Buck–" He grabs Buck's shoulder in attempt to calm his friend down.

"Shut up, Eddie." Buck shook the grip off as he turns to Eddie, eyes wide with anger, nostrils flared. Eddie raises his hands in surrender. And he feels hot, down south. What actually is happening? Buck looks back at the guy. "This asshole needs to _fucking_ learn not to _fucking_ touch people without their permission!"

The woman stops Buck, "Hey, dude, it's fine really. You don't have to do this."

"Listen to her, Buck. For the love of God, _please_." Eddie pleas because this is not the night he was hoping for.

Buck glares at Eddie, releases the grip then turns to the woman, "Are you fucking kidding me? You told me he was touching you without your consent! You cannot let pricks like him slide. Do you understand?"

The woman nods, "I understand but I don't want you guys to fight. Please, just go off."

Buck turns to the man and glares at him with so much anger until the man curses and walks away from the crowd. 

"You stay close with your friends. You hear me?"

The woman sighs, "Thank you." Then, she turns to Eddie, "You're so lucky." And she ends her sentence with a wink before moving on to her friends.

Buck watches the woman, "What the _fuck_ does that mean?"

Eddie rolls his eyes, annoyed and baffled that Buck is still angry, "Buck, just take the gratitude and compliment. Come on, now. Calm yourself down."

He eyes Eddie, "Eddie, those men– _men like him_ –are the fucking predators. I saw him groping her! She was molested right in front of my eyes."

Eddie can feel the blood rushing south and making his crotch swell. _Fuck_ , this so fucking wrong! But seeing Buck getting all protective and sticking up for what's right is just so..Buck. His head is messing with the images of Buck being this rough in bed and it just fucking blows his mind. Because, to be fair, he never had a rough sex and oh boy, it's been almost a year since he had a proper sex. Leave him alone.

But, no, no! 

"I know, Buck. Trust me. But, I need you to calm down, alright. We can stay here, have fun some more or just go home. I'm fine with what ever as long as you calm the fuck down." 

Eddie is so grateful for the dim lighting and the human norm that decided that partying at night is the way to go because the bulge in his pants is growing more visible by seconds.

Buck is quiet for a moment, rubbing his temples, "Let's go."

So, Eddie decides that he is the driver because he is still sober as he did not drink much. But the bulge. It _hurts_. The jeans is far away from helping so he moves around to get comfortable. Buck, who was scrolling his phone, stops, looks at Eddie, then down to the bulge and turns on the car lamp.

The bulge.

"Are you hard?" Buck questions then re-evaluates his thoughts and asks, "Why are you hard? You weren't even dancing. Eddie, pull the car over."

Eddie panics and asks, "What?"

Buck repeats, "Pull the car over."

This is it. This is where and how he will die. 

"I can explain. Wait, _why_ do I need to explain it to you? It's none of your business."

Buck turns to Eddie, "It's not. But this is making me curious. Maybe there was someone you're getting hot over, and I just wrecked your opportunity to know them by letting you letting me decide to stay or to go." 

Eddie shakes his head, "There's no one."

Buck huffs, "Explain the bulge."

Eddie blushes so hard (wink wink), "It's my fucking problem. Stop being so nosy, Buck, for fuck's sake."

Buck insists, "No, no. It is my problem. Your bulge,–"

"Stop saying that!"

"–but it's my problem."

Eddie grunts.

"I phrased that wrong," Buck realizes.

"Buck, just let it go–"

"Now, you stop acting like Elsa–"

"It was you. It is _you_. Oh, my fucking God!" Eddie slams his hands onto the wheel then rests his head on them.

Buck's eyes widens, "What the _fuck_?"

Eddie mutters a quiet, "I'm sorry." Then, he lifts his head and looks at Buck, "I swear I don't want to."

"But, we did nothing. I did nothing to you." 

Eddie is silent. Buck is impatient.

"What happened? Eddie, I need explanations."

Eddie gazes at Buck, unsure whether he should tell or not.

"Eddie, come on. You can tell me anything."

"What if it changed our friendship?"

Buck chuckles, "Eddie, it won't. I promise you."

Eddie slams his head on the wheel again, "It was when you were yelling at the guy." 

Buck gasps, and then laughs. Eddie is just seconds away from losing his shit.

"You get turned on by watching people get mad? Are you serious, right now?"

Eddie stares at Buck. Oh, no. Buck just realizes that–

"It's me. You get turned on by me."

Eddie sighs, "It's not my fault. You're so fucking hot when you're mad."

He sounds so fucking crazy so he apologizes, "I'm sorry."

Buck says, "You get turned on by watching me bit their heads off."

"You didn't."

Buck chuckles, "Wow." 

Eddie inhaled, and holds his breath, "Can we go home now?"

Buck reaches towards Eddie, his hand hovering over the bulge, "Can I help with this?" 

Eddie blinks, "You don't have to–"

Buck rests his hand on Eddie's thigh, moving closer and whispers, "Please. It's my fault, anyway." 

Eddie nods, and hisses when Buck lifts his T-shirt and unbuttons his jeans. "Buck, you really don't have to do this– _ah._ "

Buck tugs the jeans down while Eddie lifts his butts. "Tell me to stop and I will." 

Eddie whines, " _Buck..._ "

Buck switches off the light and starts massaging the bulge through the boxer brief.

"I didn't know you have a thing like that, Eddie." _Oh, yes_ , he's going to give it to Eddie tonight. The dirty talk skill he hasn't used since he is crushing on Eddie.

Eddie gasps uncontrollably, finding words as Buck diligently touches him so just. "It wasn't– _ah, Buck_ –you drive me crazy being so– _oh, oh_ –being heroic. Please, _Buck_ , oh, _fuck!"_

Buck closes his eyes, composing himself, then opens them again, "You got any lube in here?"

Eddie nods frantically, "The drawer."

Buck lets go of Eddie and the latter watches while Buck squeeze a generous amount of lube onto his palm. Buck orders, "Put your seat back." And while Eddie does it, he resumes stroking the length of Eddie's glorious cock. 

The moans continue. 

And oh, sweet fuck, it's so mesmerizing.

"Is this what you do, Eddie? When you're home alone, you think about me and get yourself all hot, huh?" 

Eddie grips the fabric at Buck's shoulder, "I think about you all the time." 

Buck moans at the thought, and twists his hand, earning a sinful moan in return. "Is that all you do? You didn't get into your bed with your hands on your dick, whispering my name countless of time? You're gonna tell me you didn't do that?"

Eddie moves his right arm around so he's holding Buck's shoulder from the side and is now in a sitting position, moaning in Buck's ears like this is his first handjob. "I do that too, Buck. You have– _ah, ah, oh_ –you're impossible to– _ah, ah_ –to resist. Buck, _oh..._ " He grips Buck's hand which is digging into the steering wheel with his right hand. His lips are nibbling at the collarbone, making Buck's shirt wet. He can't think clearly. He's losing his mind.

"Oh, Eddie. You're fucking unbelievable. The things you do to me, baby. Why are you hiding it from me?" 

Eddie locks eyes with him for a second and moans again and again, before closing them.

"Buck, kiss me." He says through.

Buck full on makes out with him. He kisses hard, biting and sucking and eliciting horny noises as he feels Eddie's grip on his shoulder tightens and his wrist screaming to be stopped using. 

" _Ah, fuck_ , Buck– I'm close." Eddie warns and then bares his neck, letting out a cry, a moan and a hiss. All three of them punctuated by Buck's name. 

Buck licks his fingers clean. Eddie is watching him with utter disbelief of what just happened and what Buck is doing licking like that then cleans him up gently.

"Buck..." Eddie looks at him with regret on his face.

Buck cups his face, hoping he read the signs–the bulge, handjob, moaning, kissing–correctly, and asks:

"Do you like me, Eddie?" 

Eddie nods, the regret has passed, now with determination but a bit guarded, "Yes, I like you." 

Buck grins, caresses Eddie's cheek then drops his hand on his collarbones, tracing his fingertips there.

"Good news. I like you too. Like, a lot. Insane amount of like." 

The guarded look leaves Eddie's dark brown eyes and is replaced with joy. Bro, they're sparkling in the dark now. "Great," he chuckles.

Buck leans in and kisses him again. But this time, he's being soft. A soft kiss is a promise. Eddie let out a content sigh as both of them pull away. He can't believe this but he sure as hell won't complain.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, i hope this is adequate. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Bee x


End file.
